A new day
by TrunksGirl1015
Summary: Well this is a Sailor Moon and DBZ Crossover. My fist story don't go to hard on me. Trunks X My own self in the story. OK so Jessie Sheilds is the new girl in town. She meets all of the Sailor Senshi. She is the Scout of the Earth and the Sun. She sees something going towards her house in the sky. It is her cousin Goten and her crush Trunks. Some BAD stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A new home

A Sailor Moon Story

Disclaimer-Sailor Moon characters and DBZ caracters aren't mine. I own Jessie and Saiphire and the new sailor scout/ princess/queen..

Rei's POV-

When I got home from school I went over to the house next to the temple to meet the new kid that is my age. She ran to the door with a fluffy, white cat with the cymbal of Earth on her forehead. We said our hellos, I asked her if I could talk to her in private, and I told her to bring the cat with her. She asked her mom if we could go up to her room. Her mom said yes you can go up to your room to talk to your new friend. Ok I have to ask her where that cat came from.

" Where did that cat come from?" I asked her.

" I don't know it looked like it was looking for something when I let the cat in," The girl said back to me.

" Hello, I'm Sapphire," The cat said to us.

Jessie's POV-

Holly Mollie the cat can talk. I can't believe this.

" Are you friends of Artemis and Luna?" Rei asked.

" You mean the moon cats that help the Sailor Scouts?" I asked Rei.

" Yeah, why," she said calmly back to me.

" Yes I know them we split up to find our owners," said Sapphire.

" What Sailor Scout are you looking for, Sapphire?" Rei asked.

" Her name is Super Sailor Vampire Healer Earth Sun Singer," Sapphire said back to Rei.

" Never heard of her," I said to Sapphire.

" She looked like you, Jessie," said Sapphire.

" She did," I said.

Sapphire's POV-

I think Jessie is Super Sailor Vampire Healer Earth Sun Singer and the princess of Earth/the Queen of the Sun. I know this energy. Jessie is a Sailor Scout.

" Jessie you are the one I'm looking for," said Sapphire,"oh and hello Sailor Mars."

" How did you know I was Sailor Mars?" asked Rei.

"I can tell by your energy," said Sapphire.

Jessie's POV-

" Wow! I can't believe it I'm a Sailor Scout!" I yelled.

" She acts a lot like Lita and Serena mixed together," said Rei while doing an anime sweat drop.

" Take this broach and say Earth and Sun Cosmic Power Make-Up," said Sapphire.

" Ok," I said," Earth and Sun Cosmic Power Make-Up."

" Not fair she gets a broach and I don't," said Rei.

" I thought Flame would be here by now to give you your broach," said Sapphire.

" Really! What does this Flame look like?" asked Rei.

" She is all black with the sign of Mars on her forehead," said Sapphire.

" Ok I'll be on the look out," said Rei.

" Oh and I completely forgot about Lightning," said Sapphire.

" Whose cat is Lightning?" asked Rei.

" He is Sailor Jupiter's cat," said Sapphire.

" Does she get a broach?" asked Rei.

" Yes she does," said Sapphire.

" I love my outfit," I said.

" Good," said Sapphire.

" Hold on should I call the other Scouts," asked Rei.

" Yes tell them to meet at your temple," said Sapphire.

" Ok I'll call them now," said Rei.

" When do I get one of those?" I asked.

" Right now," said Sapphire.

After Sapphire said that she did a flip in the air, and a communicator came out of the sparkles.

"Sweet," I said.

Rei's POV-

I went into Jessie's walk in closet and called the others.

" Lita Here," said Lita.

" Serena is here," said Serena.

" Ami here," said Ami.

" Mina is here talk to me," said Mina

" We need to talk about something," I said.

" Where and When?" asked Lita.

" At the temple in ten minutes," I said.

" How about twenty?" asked Serena.

" Why?" I asked.

" I just got my food," said Serena.

" Ok twenty minutes," I said.

" All out," said everyone.

Then I walked out of the closet,and Jessie started to talk to me again.

" What did they say?" asked Jessie.

" They said in twenty minutes," I said.

" Ok," said Sapphire.

" Let's go over to the temple to get ready," I suggested.

" Ok let's go," said Jessie.

At the temple Jessie's POV-

I just knew I would be the fastest and strongest Sailor Scout. I am a vampire for vampires sake. I am a martial artist too. I am also a Sayian. I am strong, fierce, talented, trained, and fast. I love food. I have a big appetite for a 15-16 year old girl because of my Sayian side.

" Rei this place is beautiful," I said.

" Thanks my Grandpa makes me do all of the cleaning," said Rei.

" It is spotless like the palace on the Sun," said Sapphire.

" Who is the Queen of the Sun?" asked Rei.

" Super Sailor Vampire Healer Earth Sun Singer is the Queen of the Sun," said Sapphire.

"Wow," I said.

"Does she have any kids in the past?" asked Rei.

" Yes," said Sapphire.

" Who?" asked Rei.

"You were reborn as a twin to Sailor Jupiter because the Sailor Mars and Jupiter before you two came along died of some random disease called Goloious," said Sapphire.

" Lita and I were sisters in the past," said Rei as she sweat dropped again.

" Yup," said Sapphire.

Twenty minutes later when the others get there.

" Hello," said Ami.

" Hey Rei What's up?" asked Lita.

" Hiya Rei-chan," said Mina

" HEY REI!" yelled Serena happily.

" Hi everyone I would like you to meet someone," said Rei.

" Hi I'm Jessie, and I'm the newest Sailor Scout," I said.

" Hi Jessie," said everyone except Sapphire and Rei.

" Hello I'm Jessie's guardian Sapphire," said Sapphire.

" Hello Sapphire," said everyone except Rei and I.

" So Jessie which planet do you come from?" asked Ami.

" She comes from Earth," said Rei.

" What is your Sailor Scout name?" asked Serena.

I take a deep breath in then I let it out before I said anything.

" I'm Super Sailor Vampire Healer Earth Sun Singer," I said.

"Plus she is Princess Eartha of Earth/ Queen Eartha of the Sun," said Sapphire.

" Wow," said everyone except Sapphire, Rei, and I.

" Yup thats me," I said.

" Is this what you wanted to talk about, Rei?" asked everyone except Sapphire, Rei, and I.

" Yup," said Rei.

" Welcome to the group, Jessie," said everyone except Sapphire, Rei, and I.

" Thanks," I said.

" Hey what is that up in the sky?" asked Mina.

" Let me guess," I said.

" What?" asked Mina.

" What that thing is?" I said.

" Oh," said Mina.

" It looks like it is a family friend," I said.

" Who is it?" asked Mina.

" Oh it none ya," I said.

" None ya what?" said Mina.

" None of your businesses," I said.

" Jessie that was not nice," said Mina.

" Do you guys wanna come over to my house?" I asked.

" Sure," everyone said.

" Ok let's go then," I said.

Ten minutes later

Still Jessie's POV-

We got to my house to see who was flying in the sky. I knew who it was it was my friends Trunks and Goten.

" Jessie good to see you again," said Goten.

" Hey, Jessie we miss you back at home," said Trunks.

" I missed you to guys," I said.

" Uh Jessie who are these two boys?" asked everyone except Sapphire and I.

" Oh I sense love," whispered Mina into my ear.

" Shut up Mina," I said very lowly so only she could hear me.

" Ok," said Mina.

" Ok girls these are my friends from my old school their names are Trunks and Goten," I said.

" Hi I'm the good one Goten," said Goten.

" I'm Trunks," said Trunks.

" Guys these are my new friends here their names are Rei, Serena, Lita, Amy, Mina, and my cat Sapphire," I said.

" Hi I'm Rei," said Rei.

" Hey I'm Lita," said Lita," what's up?"

" Hi I'm Amy," said Amy.

" Hi Hi Hi I'm Serena," said Serena eating a piece of candy.

" Hi I'm Minako you can call me Mina," said Mina.

Then Sapphire jumped up on Trunks and started to purr on his shoulder.

" Jessie I think your cat likes me," said Trunks.

" Yes she does," said Goten.

" Oh," I said.

Right then Mina pushed me onto Trunks.

" Mina you better start running," I said blushing as I got off of Trunks.

" Oops," said Mina as she started to run away from me.

" Sorry about Mina she has a good sensing ability for love and all that stuff," said Rei.

" Hey were you blushing?" asked Trunks while blushing.

" Uh," I said while blushing like the shirt a boy in my Ed Career Plan class had on.

" Oh Jessie your blushing," said Mina.

" Can someone get Mina out of here?" I asked.

" Sure we'll be at the temple next door come and get us when this is over," said every girl in my house but Mina.

" Ok see you then," I said.

" Ok," said everyone of the girls in my house.

" Come on," I said.

" Ok," said Trunks.

" I think I am gonna go with those girls," said Goten.

When that was said Trunks and I ran up to my room to talk about what just happened and more.

" I'm sorry about what happened today," I said.

" Its okay," said Trunks.

" Why are you two here anyways?" I asked.

" Oh our parents transfered us here a few days ago," said Trunks.

" Where are you going to be going to school?" I asked.

" I think it was Juuban High School," said Trunks.

" Who do you have for teachers?" I asked.

" Yours," said Trunks.

" Well do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked.

" Yup we are staying here with you," said Trunks.

Right then I fainted for two minutes before Trunks got up the nerve to kiss me on the lips to wake me up.

" Ugh my head," I said.

" Hey you okay?" asked Trunks.

" Yes," I said while blushing as red as a tomato.

" Hey Jessie you wanna go out to eat sometime?" asked Trunks while he was also blushing his head off.

" Sure," I said while thinking ' I thought he would never ask.'

Just then Trunks and I started to lean in, then it happened we just had our real first kiss.

" We should go tell the others," I said.

" Yea we should," said Trunks.

Then we ran down the stairs, out the door, to Rei's temple, and up the many stairs.

" Hey everyone," said Trunks and I together.

" Hi Jessie I can sense you two are in love," whispered Mina into my ear.

" Hi," said everybody else but Mina, Trunks, and I.

" Mina I'm gonna kill you when we are all done talking," I said.

" Darn," said Mina.

" You thought you were gonna get out of trouble that time," I said," huh?"

Just then a weird ship flew over our heads, then a light came flashing down, then it got to me, and took me up the light.

" Ahh!" I screamed as I was being lifted up into the space ship very fast.

" Jessie!" yelled everyone until I couldn't hear them anymore.

Then I am stabbed with a vampire sleeping potion, and with that I am fast asleep.

Two hours later

I am feeling a very sharp pain in my stomach. It is my danger sense. It is going haywire. A few minutes later I feel something stabbed into my arm. A few seconds later I am waking up in some random room in the space ship. I am in shackles tied to the wall. I am trying to get free, but nothing is working. I am stuck here until I am let go. Then the door opened, and there was a person there saying something I couldn't understand.

" What are you saying?" I asked.

" I said you are going to be let free," said the person.

" Am I going back home to my planet?" I asked.

" Yes," said the person.

" How long have I been gone?" I asked.

" Two hours," said the person.

" Are you going to untie me?" I asked.

" Yes," said the person while they came closer to me.

" Thank You so much for letting me go," I said crying.

" No problem," said the person.

" What is your name?" I asked.

" My name is Sroutting Days," said the person.

" Well thank you Sroutting Days,"I said

Just then I was saying my goodbyes. I was going back to Trunks and everyone else right now. I feel onto the ground on my face with a grunt.

Two minutes later

" Jessie wake up," said Trunks.

" Come on Jessie wake up," said Goten.

" Jessie come on sis wake up," said Lita.

Just then I woke up with the last sentence.

" Ugh my head," I said.

" Jessie," said Lita as she hugged me to death.

" Can you please stop now sis I can't breath?" I asked out of breath.

" Yup," said Lita as she let go of me.

Then I started to cough. It was a really chesty cough.

" Jessie are you okay?" asked Trunks as he took me into his arms and flew me home.

I just passed out and I don't know why I did.

" Jessie," said everyone but Trunks because he had to concentrate.

' He is so caring, loving, and helpful I love him,' I thought.

At my house ten minutes later

" Jessie," said Lita while violently shaking me.

" Ugh stop it," I said while I was still asleep.

Five days later

" I need a drink of water," I said while opening my eyes slightly.

" Ok I'll go grab it," said Lita.

" Jessie your awake," said Trunks while blushing like a ripe tomato.

" Here is your drink of water," said Lita.

" Thanks sis," I said as I fully woke up and sat up to drink a sip of water.

" Wait she is your sister," said Trunks.

" Yes why," I said.

" Do you want to go to your room or something, sis?" asked Lita.

" Yes," I said.

" Hey will you take her to her room?" asked Lita.

" Sure," said Trunks.

Right then my eyeballs turned into hearts.

" Well let's go then," said Trunks.

" Ok," I said.

Then he scooped me up into his arms and flew up the stairs with me in his arms. When he got to my room he pushed the door open. There was a bed on the floor. It was probably his bed. He walked in stepped over the bed on the floor, and then he pulled the covers down so he could put me in my bed. As soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep. I knew I was safe near him. The I started to have a nightmare and it went like this:

I was running through an open meadow with Trunks behind me it was like we were playing tag or something, then I tripped over a tree branch, and broke my ankle. He ran over to help me but when he started to run he accidentally tripped over a root of a tree, and he was lucky he didn't brake an ankle. He started to take off and I was not being held very well so I fell to the ground. When he found me I was barely breathing, then he flew me to his moms house, and she took care of me for ten days until I finally woke up to see Trunks in my face. He was actually asleep because he was probably awake all night next to my bedside praying for me to be okay.

I woke up screaming and hyperventilating. Then I heard someone running up the stairs as fast as they could. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder it felt nice and warm.

" Jessie what's wrong?" asked Trunks.

" I had a nightmare," I said.

" Was it scary?" asked Trunks.

" A little bit," I said while shaking.

" Come here," said Trunks.

Then I got up and ran over to him. I started to cry on his shoulder violently. Then a few minutes later I was asleep in his arms as he carried me back to my bed. Then I had the dream where my adoptive father and my real sister were in the lobby of the North building of the World Trade Center before it fell he told me and my twin sister to get out of there now. Then the first plane hit when he was about to run up the stairs and help more people get out of the upper floors of the building. We ran out of the building and into a restaurant very far away from the two towers. Then the second plane hit the South tower. After a few minutes the South tower collapsed. Then we started to see the North tower collapse. Then we started to cry as it fell completely because we had lost our only family with us on the trip here. We had to go back to Japan alone and lonely. I felt the hand on my shoulder again. I knew I had to calm down.

" Jessie calm down," said Trunks.

Just after a chose to get up screaming," Daddy Daddy no no no."

" Jessie do you want to talk about why you woke up screaming ' Daddy Daddy no no no.'?" asked Trunks.

" Ok my dad died in the North tower of the twin towers in New York," I said," It wasn't my real dad though because my real parents died protecting my sister, brother, and I."

" Ok good explanation," said Trunks.

" Can you bring me downstairs again?" I asked.

" Sure," said Trunks.

After he said that we leaned closer to each other. Then we locked lips, and kissed for a few seconds.

The end of this part =-P =-O =-L =-) =-D =-S


	2. Chapter ?

_Wedding_

_A Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the songs in here ok and the only characters that are mine are Nina,Gaia,Henry, and myself!_

_Jessie's POV-_

_ It is finally time for T-kun and I to get married. This is the story with the plans for the wedding, and the wedding. I am excited to tell you this story._

_ " Jessie what do you want for a kind of C-A-K-E?" asked Lita._

_ " You should make it with a lot of layers, and for the flavor vanilla," I said._

_ " Ok," said Lita._

_ " Jessie-chan what do you want for decorations?" asked Mina and Michiru._

_ " I need to think about that one," I said._

_ " You can have some time," said Mina and Michiru._

_ " You need a dress," said Serena._

_ " I have one in mind," I said._

_ " Your gonna use the Luna Pen aren't you," said Serena._

_ " Yup," I said._

_ " You need your hair done," said Nina._

_ " I do need help with a cute style," I said._

_ " I will help you with that," said Nina._

_ " You need your make up done," said Hotaru._

_ " I need help with good colors that go together," I said._

_ " I will help you with that," said Hotaru._

_ " You need a vale too," said Amara and Trista._

_ " You two can help me with that too," I said._

_ " Ok," said Amara and Trista._

_ " Oh I got something for decorations," I said," I need the tablecloths to be a mix of light blue,light green, and the color of the sun, and the rest you can find something that will match the tablecloths."_

_ " Alright," said Mina and Michiru._

_ " Sis I need to talk to you in private," I said._

_ " Ok," said Lita._

_ We both walked off to a door that inside it you wouldn't here anything on the inside or the outside._

_ " Sis I want you to make a video with the pictures on this disk," I said._

_ " Ok," said Lita," does it have baby pictures on it of both of you."_

_ " Yup there are," I said," you may be surprised at one of the pictures of T-kun."_

_ " I will do that for you, sis," said Lita._

_ We ran back to the others._

_ " Welcome back," said everyone, but Lita and I._

_ " Ok we all need to get working on this project called " Project Wedding Set Up"," I said._

_ " Right," said everyone but me._

_ " Let's get to it then," I said," and sis you start the project I just gave to you."_

_ " Hai," said Lita._

_ " Ok what do we do first," I said._

_ " We could go shopping for stuff for the wedding with you," said everyone, but Lita and I._

_ " Ok let's go," I said._

_ *Time skip*_

_ " Ok let's get the decorations first," I said._

_ " Ok," said everyone else who was there._

_ We go to a store called Earth and Sun Wedding Decorations first._

_ " I found the tablecloths," said Mina._

_ " I found the utensils," said Nina._

_ " We found the napkins," said Michiru and Amara._

_ " I found the plates," said everyone else who didn't say anything, but me._

_ " Great," I said," we'll buy all this stuff."_

_ I bought the tablecloths,utensils,napkins,and plates then we walked out of the store with tons of bags full of stuff._

_ " Where to next?" I asked._

_ " Make Up store," said Hotaru._

_ " Ok then let's go to the make up store," I said._

_ We went to a make up store called Earth and Sun Make Up._

_ " I found the perfect eyeshadow," said Hotaru._

_ " I found the prefect eyeliner," said Serena._

_ " I found the perfect blush for you Jessie-chan," said Mina._

_ " I found the perfect eyebrow pencils," said Michiru._

_ " I found the perfect lipstick," said Nina._

_ " I found the perfect lipgloss," said Amara._

_ " I found the perfect foundation," I said._

_ " I found the perfect nail polish," said Trista._

_ " Ok we get to buy everything we found now," I said._

_ I bought everything we found. We put this bag in one of the lightest bags to carry which is the on I am carrying._

_ " What next?" I asked._

_ " Vale and Shoes," said Amara and Trista._

_ " Ok," I said._

_ We went to a shop called Wedding Vales and shoes Earth and Sun way._

_ " Ok we need to get you a vale first," said Amara._

_ " Ok," I said._

_ Then we saw the one. It was a light blue at the top, light green at the bottom, and the color of the sun in the middle._

_ " That one," I said as I pointed at it._

_ " Great choice," said Amara._

_ I grabbed the vale._

_ " Now shoes," said Trista," what shoe size are you again."_

_ " Look at this chart they're all my size," I said._

_ " Ok," said Trista._

_ Then I saw some awesome high heals. They had a strap in the back to hold the foot in. The strap was light blue, the heal was light green, and the rest of the shoe was the color of the sun._

_ " Those I want those," I said._

_ " Another great choice," said Trista._

_ " Ok I will pay for these," I said._

_ I payed for the vale and the shoes. We put them in my bag again._

_ " Next," I said._

_ " Hair supplies," said Nina._

_ " Ok to a hair supply store," I said._

_ We went to Earth and Sun Hair Supplies for Weddings._

_ " Find anything and put it in the cart," I said," okay."_

_ " Ok," said everyone, but me._

_ *Time skip because this one takes to long*_

_ I payed for all the hair supplies, and we put the stuff into the bag I was carrying._

_ " Next," I said._

_ " We go, and rent a reception hall for the after wedding ceremony," said Serena._

_ " Let's go then," I said._

_ We drove to the reception hall we wanted to rent for the after party. It was called Earth and Sun Tavern._

_ " We would like to rent this out for May 18 of this year please," I said._

_ " What are you renting for?" said the dude that runs the place._

_ " A wedding after party," I said._

_ " Name," said the dude that runs the place._

_ " Jessie oh you have to know the JJ Shields and her to be husband on that date of May," I said._

_ " Oh yes you have rented now you pay for the renting of the reception hall," said the dude that runs the place._

_ " How much," I said._

_ " 200 zeni," said the dude that runs the place._

_ " Here you go," I said as I handed the dude that runs the place the money._

_ " Thank you," said the dude that runs the place._

_ " Ok that is done," I said._

_ We all went back to my house._

_ " Welcome back guys," said Lita._

_ " Thanks," all of us, but Lita said._

_ " Jessie come to the computer room now," said Lita," alone."_

_ " Coming," I said happily._

_ I ran to the computer room, and saw my sister putting music to the video._

_ " Oh sis thank you so much," I said._

_ " No problem," said Lita._

_ " Can you hand me my laptop please?" I asked._

_ " Ok," said Lita._

_ " Thanks," I said._

_ I ran back out to the living room._

_ " T-kun and I already have the music picked out for every dance of the night," I said._

_ " What is your first song for dancing with T-kun?" asked Mina._

_ " I want that one to be a surprise," I said._

_ " Who are you gonna dance with on the second dance if your dad is dead?" said Serena._

_ " I still have my baka uncle," I said._

_ " Oh yea right," said Serena._

_ " He is like a father to me thought, and I love him that's all that counts," I said._

_ " My second is a song by myself that I made when I was fourteen years old," I said._

_ " It is by you wow," said Nina._

_ " I forgot what it was called so I have to look it up," I said._

_ *Knock Knock times 2*_

_ " I got to get that," I said._

_ * I ran to the door and opened it*_

_ " Hiya Guys," I said._

_ " Hey Jessie," said Goten and Trunks._

_kisses Trunks on the cheek*_

_we both blush*_

_ " Come on in," I said._

_ " How's life?" asked Goten._

_ ' Something bad is gonna happen that day I know it,' I thought._

_ " Jessie are you ok?" asked Trunks._

_ " Yea I'm fine," I said waving the question off._

_ " Ok," said Trunks._

_ " Love ya," I said._

_ " I love you too," said Trunks._

_ " I think we should leave," said the others in the house._

_ " Okay bye," I said._

_ " See ya," said Trunks._

_ " We need to go get the kids," I said._

_ " Where?" asked Trunks._

_ " Capsule Corp.," I said while rolling my eyes._

_ " Ok," said Trunks._

_ " Which way is the fastest?" I asked._

_ " Transporting there duh," said Trunks._

_ " Oh right," I said._

_ " Let's go," said Trunks._

_ " Transport," I said while I thought,' to Capsule Corp.'_

_we get to capsule corp*_

_ " Hi you two," said Bulma._

_ " Hi Bulma," I said._

_ " Hi Mom," said Trunks._

_just then four blurs of clothes came running for us*_

_ " Guess what we did today," said Blitz._

_ " We made our brains function with learning," said Brock._

_ " We did arts and crafts," said Brian and Bright._

_ " Good," I said._

_ " Did you drink some soda?" asked Trunks._

_ " Yup," said the four kids._

_ " Not again," I said._

_I sigh tiredly*_

_ " What's wrong?" asked Bulma._

_ " Shopping with very good friends is tiring," I said._

_ " Oh," said Bulma._

_ " You can say that again," said Trunks._

_ " Shopping is tiring," I said._

_ " Jessie are you ok?" asked Trunks._

_I pass out* _

_ " Jessie wake up," said Trunks._

_ " Mommy," said the four kids._

_I start coughing hysterically*_

_ " She's burning up," said Bulma._

_I start getting paler*_

_ " Jessie," said Trunks._

_I feel myself getting carried to the hospital wing*_

_ " Please leave," said Bulma._

_ " Ok," said Trunks._

_ " Eek!" I yelled._

_ " Afraid of needles too," said Bulma._

_I let her put the needle in my arm* _

_ ' Good its over,' I thought._

_ " Get better soon," said Bulma._

_ ( Two days later)_

_ * I start breathing really heavily*_

_ " Something isn't right here," said Bulma._

_ * vision start*_

_ I see my symptoms on a board. My symptoms are passing out, coughing hysterically, temperature, getting paler, and breathing very heavily right now._

_ * vision ended*_

_I start choking*_

_ " Jessie," said Bulma._

_I start sneezing*_

_I start coughing up blood*_

_vision start*_

_ I see my symptoms on a board again. My symptoms are passing out, coughing hysterically, temperature, getting paler, breathing very heavily, choking, sneezing, and coughing up blood._

_vision ended*_

_ " Ugh," I said._

_ " Jessie wake up please," said Bulma._

_I start to open my eyes*_

_ " Wha," I said as I took in my surroundings._

_ " Jessie your up," said Bulma._

_ " Huh?" I questioned._

_ " You were out for two days," said Bulma._

_ " Oh," I said._

_ " Jessie's up!" yelled Bulma to the person outside the door._

_the door opens and in walks Trunks*_

_ " Jessie your up," said Trunks._

_he kisses me on my forehead*_

_ " Love ya," I said in a corse tone._

_ " Shh," said Trunks._

_ ' Love ya,' I thought to Trunks through our bond._

_ " I love you too," said Trunks._

_I give Trunks a hug*_

_ ' You have been waiting for me to wake up haven't you,' I thought to Trunks through our bond again._

_ ' Yes,' thought Trunks to me through our bond._

_he kisses me on the cheek* _

_ " Jessie how are you feeling?" asked Bulma._

_gives Bulma a thumb to the side* * I cough*_

_ " I needed that," I said._

_ " You look better already," said Bulma._

_ " Eep!" I yelled as Trunks picked me up._

_ " Jessie you can go home now," said Bulma._

_ " Yes," I said._

_I hug Trunks and he kisses me*_

_ " Let's go," I said._

_ " Yea," said Trunks._

_ " Bye Bulma," I said._

_ " Bye mom," said Trunks._

_ " Bye you two," said Bulma._

_ May 18_

_ It is close to being time! I can't wait! I am getting married!_

_ " Jessie wake up," said Trunks._

_ " Four more minutes," I said._

_ " Wake Up!" yelled Trunks._

_ " What time is it?" I asked._

_ " 8:10 A.M.," said Trunks._

_ " Oh god," I said._

_ I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get in the shower. Then I woke the kids up. Then we went down to get something to eat._

_Wedding_

_ " There are going to be two ceremonies, the Lunarian and the regular old earthling ceremonies," said Mina._

_ " Yea we all know that already," said Nina._

_ " Ok let's start out with the Lunarian ceremony first," said Mina._

_ There is a big flash of light._

_ " We didn't miss anything right," said a woman's voice._

_ " I hope not," said a man's voice._

_ " Who are you?" asked Blitz._

_ The light diminishes and I see who the two people are._

_ " My name is Gaia," said Gaia._

_ " My name is Henry," said Henry._

_ I look back at Lita she nods. We both run up to them._

_ " Jessie Eartha Shields," said Gaia._

_ ' Only mom called me that,' I thought to myself._

_ " Lita Makoto Shields," said Henry._

_ ' Only dad called sis that,' I thought to myself._

_ " Gaia is the name of Bardok's oldest child's name," said Vegeta._

_ " I am the oldest child of Bardok," said Gaia._

_ " Mom," I said._

_ " Dad," said Lita._

_ " Yes Jessie," said Gaia doing the signature Son move._

_ " Lita did you have to ask?" asked Henry._

_ " Yup definitely related to Kakarot," said Vegeta._

_ " Iso gino hano furono ja," I said in my language._

_ " Hako sono hei ko," said Gaia in my language._

_ " Joki huki jako hu no baka imoto," said Lita in Jovian._

_ " Hai Lita-chan imoto no baka," said Henry in my language._

_ " Kono huiki opa ho no ka nu," said Gaia in my language._

_ " Kakari ho na ki pon iku no mano ku," said Lita in Jovian._

_ " Maka ko na dojo ka no kino ki," I said in my language._

_ " Ja kina joi ki lo na ki," said Henry in my language._

_ " Hai," I said in Japanese._

_ " Got it," said Lita._

_ " Ok," said Gaia._

_ " Good," said Henry._

_Lita and I faint*_

_ " Okasan," I said._

_ " Otousan," said Lita._

_ " Samishi katta desu," I said._

_ " Nani ga okotteiru no desu ka?" asked Gaia._

_ " Mousugu kekkon shimasuyo," I said._

_ " Nani," said Gaia._

_ " Taisetsu," I said to Trunks._

_ " What?" said Trunks._

_I start tearing up*_

_ " It is Japanese baka," I said._

_ " Oh," said Trunks._

_ " Japanese people don't say I love you baka," I said._

_ " Oh," said Trunks._

_ " They say things like I just said," I said._

_ " Oh what did you just say anyway," said Trunks._

_ " I said you're precious in Japanese," I said._

_he blushes*_

_ " Oops," said Trunks. _

_ " Aho, Bishonen," I said._

_ " Jessie language," said Lita._

_ " Dabo, Gaki, Kan Kan, Kono Yaro, Kora, Kusotare, Maho Shojo," I said._

_ " Nechan!" yelled Lita._

_ " Huh?" I asked._

_ " Good no more bad words and offensive words," said Lita._

_ " Aho," I said._

_ " Nechan!" yelled Lita again._

_ " WHAT?" I asked and yelled at the same time._

_ " NO MORE BAD WORDS!" yelled Lita._

_ " Hai," I said._

_ " Good," said Lita._

_ " What were you saying?" asked Gaia._

_ " Some very bad words that kids can't hear in Japanese," I said._

_ " Jessie Eartha Shields!" yelled Gaia._

_ " Uh Oh," I said._

_ " Do you want me to get the super soaker out?" asked Gaia._

_ " No not the super soaker," I said._

_ " Don't okasan," said Lita._

_ " Why?" asked Gaia._

_ " Mousugu kekkon shimasuyo," I said._

_ " NANI!" yelled Gaia._

_ " Its true," I said._

_Okasan faints*_

_ " Oops," I said._

_ " Okasan!" yelled everyone but Henry, Lita, Gaia, and I._

_ " Yup," said Lita._

_ " Uh..," said Mina._

_ " Group Hug," I said._

_ " I don't know," said Gaia._

_ " Donata deu ka," said Henry._

_ " Yuki otoko no hito," said Gaia._

_ " Huh?" said Trunks," What are they saying?"_

_ " Who is it? and Lucky guy," said Lita._

_ " Oh," said Trunks._

_ " It is the Aho who just talked," I said._

_ " JESSIE EARTHA SHIELDS!" yelled Gaia._

_ " Oops," I said," Sorry okasan."_

_ " Oh we should speak only English right now," said Lita._

_ " Ok," said Gaia, Henry, and I._

_ " Let's get this over with please," said Mina._

_ " We have to get two ceremonies done and over with," said serena._

_ " Okasan go sit down with Otousan now," I said._

_ " Oh we did interrupt it," said Gaia._

_they go sit next to Lita*_

_ " Ok let's get this show on the road," said Serena._

_ " Yup," said Mina._

_ ' I miss Aang and the gaang,' I thought in my head,' I am their other avatar.'_

_ " Jessie. Earth to Jessie. Wake Up Jessie. JESSIE," said Serena._

_ " Huh?" I asked._

_ " You spaced out for a minute there," said Mina._

_ " She does that a lot now," said Trunks._

_ " I just am thinking about friends I haven't seen in awhile," I said._

_ " Oh," said every one but me._

_ " I sometimes wish they were here in this dimension," I said._

_ " That is hard," said Lita._

_ ' Your wish is my command, what are their names Eartha,' said Shenron in my head._

_ ' Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty lee, Suki, Momo, Appa, and don't forget my pet Kohona,' I said in my head back to Shenron._

_ ' Your wish is granted,' said Shenron back to me in my head._

_ " Hold for a few more seconds," I said._

_ " Why?" asked Trunks._

_ " I got a wish granted," I said happily._

_ " Wow on short notice," said Trunks._

_ " Yup," I said._

_ Another flash of light later..._

_ " Hi everyone," I said while I gave the 'don't-say-anything-about-me-being-the-second-Avatar-of-your-demision' look._

_ " Jessie," said the gang but Appa and Momo._

_ " Yup in the flesh," I said._

_ " Your all grown up," said Aang._

_ " You look different," said Sokka._

_ " Your still pretty cute," said Zuko._

_ " Jessie you should have seen what I've been through," said Toph._

_ " Hope you still like bloody things," said Mai._

_ " Hope you still have some pink aura in your life," said Ty lee._

_ " Hope you like kids," said Katara._

_ " Ha ha hope you like your new awesome sword you found," said Suki._

_ " 1. Yes, 2. Baka, 3. Thanks, 4. I wish I could, 5. Heck yea, 6. Yea I do, 7. Ugh, 8. Oh yea I do," I said answering each sentance. _

_ " Still the same Jessie though," said the members of the gang who can talk._

_ " Kohona," I said," Come here boy." _

_ " OMG its a space sword," I said imitating Sokka._

_ " Hey that is my space sword," said Sokka._

_ " Finders Keepers Losers Weepers," I said._

_ " Give me my sword," said Sokka._

_ " NO!" I yelled._

_ " Give me my sword," said Sokka._

_ " I have something else too," I said._

_ " What is it?" asked Suki._

_ " Boomerang," I said," Never comes back to Sokka." _

_ " That is mine too," said Sokka._

_ " Finders Keepers Losers Weepers," I said._

_ " Nice sentance," said Suki._

_ " It is totally true," said Katara._

_ " Why are you all dressed up?" asked Zuko._

_ " Baka," I said as I got out my ultimate weapon ' The Frying Pan of Doom.'_

_ " Uh oh," said Trunks," You got Jessie angry."_

_ " No Jessie," said Mina," Don't ruin your dress."_

_ " Oops," I said._

_ " Sit down on those chairs please," said Serena._

_cue mom's tears* _

_ " Ok here we go again," said Mina._

_ " On the behalf of me Princess Serenity of the Moon kigdom," said Serena._

_ " On behalf of me Princess Minako of the planet Venus," said Mina._

_ " I give you and family moonlight every night of the rest of your lives," said Serena," and I haven't forgotten the covering of the moon rays."_

_ " I give you my gift which is some love and some beauty," said Mina," have fun for the rest of your lives."_

_ " Mina did you have to add that every time?" I asked._

_ " Yup," said Mina._

_ " That is a good question," said Trunks._

_ " She had taken the oath during the Silver Millennium," said Serena._

_ " Dumb oaths!" I yelled._

_ " WOW!" yelled Mina._

_ " Huh?" asked Trunks._

_ 2 hours later at the party..._

_ My sister sets up the video of me and Trunks. First things first we have to get introduced. Trunks and I are last in the line._

_ " Ok let's start the intro," said the DJ._

_ " Alright," said everyone else that was in that room._

_ " First up we have the flower girls," said the DJ," Blitz and Bright."_

_the awesome music started up* (the song was Shake it up theme)_

_ " Cousin Blitz and Bright," said Lena._

_ " Next is the two Bishonen kids," said the DJ," Brock and Brian."_

_ ( their song is Pump up the Jam.)_

_ " Cousin Brockie and Bwian," said Rini._

_ " Next up is the Maid of Honor and a, huh they want me to say this stuff, ok then, major Aho," said the DJ._

_I start laughing*_

_ ( Their song is a song I forgot the name of.)_

_ " Next up is the imouto of the bride as a brides maid and a random Aho," said the DJ._

_ ( their song is fly.)_

_ " Next up is the person who calls herself the girl of love and beauty and another random Aho," said the DJ._

_ " Why did you put Aho in there so many times?" asked Trunks._

_ " I wanted to," I said._

_ ( their song is Venus.(-.-))_

_ " Next up is the Moon Princess herself and her Bishonen," said the DJ._

_ (their song is hit the lights.(:-P))_

_ " Next up is Rei "the bossy one" and another Aho," said the DJ._

_ " Ha Ha I made a uh oh," I said._

_ " Yup," said Trunks._

_ ( their song is Fire nation National Anthem.)_

_ " WTH!" I yelled._

_ " Next up is...uh this is weird... the weirdest things happen to me... the awesome savior of many worlds and a baka who doesn't know Japanese," said the DJ._

_ (( the song starts) ( I start tapping my foot to the beat)( We walk out in style) ( I was the bell of the ball and Trunks was just a big Aho Bishonen))_

_I start giggling *_

_ " Ok let's start the partying!" the DJ yelled._

_ First Dance_

_ " Ok let's start this off with the awesome first dance," said the DJ._

_ ( the song starts... it is Heaven by Bryan Adams... but then the song cut off... and the awesome song began... it was a Japanese song... from the DBGT opening... Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku... and I started singing it... it was me singing it...)_

_ " Well don't you look awesome," said Mina._

_ " Mina don't make me get my mom to use the super soaker on you," I said._

_ " Yes Ma'am," said Mina._

_ ' This is you singing the song,' said Trunks through our bond._

_ ' Yup,' I said back through the bond._

_ " DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku _

_Sono mabushii egao ni _

_Hatenai kurayami kara tobidasou HOLD MY HAND_

_ Kimi to deatta toki _

_Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotteita basho wo omoidashitanda _

_Boku to odotte kurenai ka _

_Hikari to kage no WINDING ROAD ima demo aitsu ni muchuu nano? _

_Sukoshi dake furimukitakunaru youna toki mo aru kedo _

_Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo_

_ DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku _

_Kono uchuu no kibou no kakera _

_Kitto daremo ga eien wo te ni iretai _

_ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furishitemo _

_Hora kimi ni koishiteru _

_Hatenai kurayami kara tobidasou HOLD YOUR HAND_

_Okotta kao mo tsukareteru kimi mo suki dakedo _

_Anna ni tobashiteikite daijoubu ka na to omou _

_Boku ha nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasareteru SEA SIDE BLUE _

_Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu nano? _

_Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni _

_Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo_

_DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku _

_Jibun demo fushigi nandakedo _

_Nanika aru to ichizu ni kimi ni denwa shitakunaru _

_ZEN ZEN ki no nai furishitemo _

_Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake miteita _

_Umi no kanata he tobidasou yo HOLD MY HAND," I sang._

_ " Wow," said Trunks._

_ " Ikr," I said in text._

_ Mother Son Dance..._

_ " Oh this is embarrassing,"said Trunks._

_ " Idc," I said in text._

_ " Ok let's move on," said Mina._

_ " __Just__me__and__my__buddies __is what this song is called," said the DJ._

_ " Ok just to get this strait there are a few interuptions in this song," I said._

_ " Ok," said the DJ._

_ " __You walk through the clearing,_

_ You are so beautiful in my eyes,_

_ Love is a trick,_

_ Death is the game I always see,_

_ Oh, Yea,_

_ I can't even look at you from afar,_

_ Love is so hard,_

_ That people die for it,_

_ Love is bad," I sang._

_ " Hey he looks like my old boyfriend," said Lita._

_ " Lita be quiet," said Rei._

_ " Yea this is my song your interrupting," I said._

_ " Sorry," said Lita._

_ " Go on with the song," said Rei. _

_ " Love Love Love is so sad sometimes,_

_ Oh,_

_ Yea Yea Yea Yeah Death is better than LOVE,_

_ Love is a wish I had that," I sang._

_ '__"Let's all kill Michiru!"_

_Put Michiru in a box, Send her to Antarctica,_

_Let loose wolves to eat her remains, The white snow holds bloody stains_

_We don't like her - let's go killing, Rip her teeth out through the filling_

_Push her off a real high cliff, Grab one of her earlobes and rip,_

_Tear her brains out through her nose, That's the way mob killing goes_

_(2nd verse)_

_Tear her hair out by the roots, Trample her with army boots,_

_Stuff her in an old-tyme oven, Grab the knob and turn it on,_

_She's so snotty - let's go get her! Dump her in an acid river_

_Tie to her to some dynamite, She's the fireworks at night,_

_Blow her up inside a tube, In other words - KILL MICHIRU!' I sang in my mind._

_I'm talking to the DJ right now._

_Father and Daughter Dance_

_ " Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way, I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

'_Cause I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream," I sang._

_My favorite dance of the day the dance with my little boys_

" _Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise _

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it _

_Ugomeku ayashii enajii _

_Yousha wa shinai ze mitero yo _

_Inochi ni kaetemo mamoru yo _

_Ai suru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero _

_Yari nuku kiai de pinchi wo koeteku _

_Tegowai yatsu hodo wakuwaku mo dekkai ze _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa _

_Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan ashita mo _

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa Dragon Soul! _

_Uchuu no pawaa wo kono te ni _

_Hitori de yukun ja nai no sa _

_Hikari wa yamiyo ni makenai _

_Chiisa na yume demo kagayaiteru to _

_Are kore mayou na jyuuchuu surunda _

_Tsube kobe iwazu ni karada goto tsukinukero _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan kiteru ze _

_Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise _

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it Dragon Soul! _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa _

_Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokka ashita mo _

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan kiteru ze _

_Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo _

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise _

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it Dragon Soul!" We sang._

_Trunks dancing with the girls_

_ " _Kono uchuu ugokasuhodono kokorono VIBRATION tamashiiwo usaburu omoi yuukito yobunosa sou oreno yuukide kitto rekishisaemo JUST nurikaete yaruyo akirame ya yowaki sutetara umareru CELEBRATION hashirunosa tekio kechirashi aratana jidaie sa tsukutteyaru kitto shinsekaio JUST kimeta tokini hiraku kiseki chikara koeta tsuyoi chikara soitsuga WILL POWER toki no kabemo koeru SPEED de honoo yorimo moeru honoo hikari no WILL POWER yumeo sagasu atsui jyounetsu kokoni ari! itsuno youmo kawaranu monowa yasashii FASCINATION kakegaeno nai hitobito o aisuru kimochisa sou kimino tameni toui hitono tameni JUST jibunno tame heiwa mamoru inori yorimo tsuyoi inori koitsuga WILL POWER kitto imaga toberu CHANCE dayo arashisaimo keseru kazesa hikari no WILL POWER mabushisugiru asu o mezashite tsuppashire! chikara koeta tsuyoi chikara soitsuga WILL POWER toki no kabemo koeru SPEED de honoo yorimo moeru honoo hikari no WILL POWER yumeo sagasu atsui jyounetsu kokoni ari!" I sang.

after the party at home with no kids

Trunks carried me into the mansion. We went to the bedroom and did you know what. Then we went to sleep.

Two months later...

" I want some pink peperment ice cream with some apple slices," I said.

" Ok," said Trunks.

I run to the bathroom and get out a test from the cabniet.

A few minutes later...

" Positive," I said.

" What's positive?" asked Trunks.

" Oh you know stuff," I said.

" Ugh," said Trunks," Just tell me what is wrong with you."

" I prego again," I said.

" WHAT?" yelled and questioned Trunks.

THE END See what happens next time on my crossover..


End file.
